The invention concerns a method and a device for compression moulding a container closure cap, which has a first part and a second part, which are joined together by at least one thinner section. For example, a closure cap having a body and a tamper evident band joined together by thin frangible bridges or a closure cap having a body and a lid connected by a thin hinge section.